Farewell
by Galerians
Summary: It is now complete. For those who want to read the finale, please look at the fic "Alomegauge Productions", chapter 7. All credits go to him, please review too if you're willing.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know this pairing isn't that popular. But hey, I'm just curious, and being a little fad. This is supposed to be two shots, but I'll only add the next chapter if somebody… anybody, would be very kind to give me reviews. And I'll also write many pairings from now on.

•••

**Our Farewell**

She never thought that her stupidity and carelessness would end up like this. This atrocity exceeded even her wildest dream; being thrown into a sea of monster, in a place both spiritual and magical power counted to nothing. Truly fitting for a place called 'Hell'.

She was careless, and it didn't hit her until it was too late; when she finally caught at her reconnaissance mission. Of course, she wouldn't go down without hell of a fight; she was even able to defeat one of her 'club' greatest enemy. But it wasn't enough to free her from trouble as she had no energy left to fight. And thus, they got her, taking the now-helpless swordswoman into their custody.

She, of course, had expected to be saved. But her own rationality kept her to think that their attempt would be futile anyway. Nevertheless, her expectation was met, as a man who had always cherished his friends came to her rescue.

She wouldn't ever think that for her sake, the young but matured boy would breach the highest security Mundus Magicus could offer. She wouldn't dare—even the slightest—that he would succeed reaching the prison. But, as many occasions had proved; she was wrong again.

With his sheer 'monster' fighting skill, he broke through the hardest wall, toughest guards, strongest mercenary, and even the most ferocious beasts of magic, just to save her; the _irrelevant _her.

But hope would still be hope; it remained unfulfilled. The constant fight all day and night long had depleted them of their energy, spiritual and magical alike. Even if the wall to break was left but only one, they had no choice left.

They were ultimately forced to retreat, as holding this effort to save me would only be suicide; it was ridiculous in the first place. I could see my Ojou – sama—oh, how much I loved her—crying and begging to the pigtailed girl who held her, the latter couldn't keep her tears at bay herself. Yes, almost all of them were crying, even the strong or acting-strong Inugami boy, or the usually emotionless gynoid, the sarcastic genius female hacker, the philosophical girl, the bookworm beauty, the perverted artist, the nosy reporter, the plain ghost, the kenpo master, the great ninja; all of them. They were crying for not being able to save me. Except for one guy.

Yes, my sensei, my first pactio master, my protector… my most beloved. He didn't shed any tear, not a trickle of sadness was visible on his face; it was as hard as stone. Cold, nothing could be read from that face, it was emotionless and expressionless. His fists clenched hard, his shining body sparked ultimate force of white lightning as a sign. That even until the very end, he didn't give up… he wouldn't give up.

"Hey, Negi! Stop it, we must go!"

"I said NO!! There's no way I can go back after coming this far!"

"And I said DON'T!! Your energy has thinned to almost nothing!! Keep fighting like this, and we will end up losing you too!"

"But, Kotaro – kun…! She's there! Do you mean we must leave her behind?! You know I can't—"

"SENSEI!!"

He froze up when a girl screamed at the peak of her voice. That face finally showed what his true feelings were.

"Setsuna, I-I'm…"

"It is okay, Sensei. Please go."

"No…! I won't leave you!"

"You have a more important objective! You still need to get them back to our world! Please return, now!" he gave the swordwoman a dreaded look, and she knew she felt the same. But this was for the best; she couldn't ask him to sacrifice himself. "Please, just promise me one thing. Get them to safety, please…"

There was a long silence between them, despite the chaos around. They stared at each other, contemplating at what the other was thinking. A tear of regret and guilt fell from the prodigy's dark-brown orbs when at last, they exchanged gaze; his eyes filled with determination.

"I'm sorry…" he said before turning around. "I'm really sorry…"

And they left, with an objective failed to succeed; she was unable to be saved anymore. However, she was glad. Even if she could accompany them no longer, at least the determination and firmness his eyes had shown convinced her that he would get all my classmates to safety.

However, she couldn't help but to cry. If only she had options, she would choose to be with him, to be always fighting alongside the prodigy. To care for him whenever he needed it, to accompany him whenever he was lonely… to give him love whenever he craved for it. But now, it was nothing but a fleeting dream, as her fate had been a certain one; death.

"Goodbye, sensei…" she sobbed silently. "Goodbye, Negi…"

•••

Alright! Here's a story from me! Hope you all like it! I made this to fill time, but I was quite serious in it, so please read and review! I shall note this beforehand; give me any kind of review you want, a little praise, a well-rounded or even harsh critic, or even some jeer! Well then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ookay, now that I think about it again, maybe I won't make this fic to be only two shots. Maybe I will make more, who knows? Just keep reading my fic, 'kay?

•••

**Imprisonment**

With what word could I describe my feeling right now? No other than _sadness, _I'm afraid_._ Forcefully parted with my friends, my Ojou – sama… my sensei, had done nothing but breaking me on the insides. It seemed those happy times, my training with the foolish yet brave magic canceller, sparing with the fiery master of kenpo, dueling the calm user of ninjutsu, had become unreachable. However, the memory I cherished most, was that of my training… my time with _him._ The strongest person I had ever faced.

Yes, he might appear weak at the first time; I could still remember how he trained everyday in the park of World Tree. Nevertheless, his growth was worth only with the word; astounding. He had exceeded my expectations almost every single time, his fight with the demon, his fight with Takahata – sensei, his fight with his own father. His stone-hard will to get stronger, his determination to protect his friends. All of them rendered help with his ability, making it greater and greater on every occasion.

By the time I had met him again, our rendezvous in Mundus Magicus, I wouldn't have expected that he had surpassed me, in every single means. His ability, the forbidden magic of Dark Evangel, had given him demonic power. But with his pure and selfless heart, even 'demon' would stand defeated.

I didn't ask for it, but in almost every fight, I had been accompanied by this mighty fighter. He said nothing, just went to the battlefield and finished whatever his objective was. I was quite astonished, and yet, a bit scared. What if he got so strong, and he would decide that _us,_ his companion, wasn't worthy of his presence anymore? What if he got _too_ strong, that it would finally sway him from that person; the gentle and kind man whom I had given my heart to?

I found myself frequently gazing at him, for this fear was too great for me. I would look at him, with plead hidden in my eyes, begging him to not ever let that happened.

"Rest assured."

With so simple answer, only two words, he had me calmed down, deprived of any worry. He, once again, had proven himself to be more than my assumption. He was able to saw the depth of my heart, and reconciled my fear. To think someone so young had matured in only a very short amount of time. Yes, he was nothing but admirable, marvelous one.

The only thing that could serve as a means of remembering him was left but only my memory. Sweet or bitter, happy or sad, it was precious nonetheless. Now that my fate had been certain death, remembering him would be the only thing that could abolish my fear.

•••

The time had come, for my death sentence to take place. The most brutal way human had ever known to give punishment; Cerberus Canyon. The lair of many horrific monsters, cursed place that whether spiritual or magical power could be used. Place with no way back, like a monotonous corridor with only one exit; meeting with Grim Reaper, an acquaintance with the Death Angel, a permission to enter Heaven, whatever you wanted to call it.

History had proven that one single human being had escaped the so-called Hell, only one. The Queen of Calamity, the woman who considered heinous criminal, murderer of her own father, destroyer of her own country. The Queen of Ostia, Arika Anarchia Entheophysia. Nevertheless, she was a beloved to a hero, The Thousand Master, as he himself saved her from the doom. Yes, he was her savior, the only reason she survived this punishment.

Then what of me? I was but a mere swordwoman, and in this Mundus Magicus, I was a criminal. No one here knew who I was; no one would care for some unknown girl anyway. And my friends had been rendered unable to save me; even _him_.

There would be no savior, not for me.

•••

It ended quite weird in my opinion. Gah, I leave it to you readers to consider it bad or good… or plain, whatever. Please read and review; that would make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A hellish long update! And yet, here is the third chapter of four and it is a Negi centric. I actually have to struggle to write this, as to make the impression matched Negi's gloomy nature who always blamed himself.

I make it longer, as many have requested. But honestly, I really don't have any confidence with it, as I am NOT an expert in making long stories. Please, if you spot any oddity or stupid sentences, note it in your review.

Enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

•••

**Regret**

All the long time, since I arrived at Mahora—no, ever since my childhood, I was always training, strived to get stronger. Learning and exercising new magic, studying on how to emphasize a new method of training as to keep my pace up. My heart, mind, and body set to only one objective: to find greater power. In order to achieve that, I even began to train under the greatest—fiercest and scariest—masters a human would be able to find, the High Daywalker, the Girl Queen of Darkness, Evangeline A. K. Mcdowell, and the invincible, seemingly undead, most powerful mercenary of Mundus Magicus, the Jack Rakan.

And for what reason, really? I pondered and pondered for the longest time I had ever taken on one of my deep thought, and finally there was but only one answer. I wanted to protect my friends. That was my entire reason for getting stronger.

But now, I couldn't help but to think, just what benefit did those hellish trainings had given me? Just what good did power do? Was there really any meaning in getting more strength, if in the end, I failed that one single purpose of mine? I had failed to save one of my friends. I had failed to protect a single frail girl. Even though that girl held so, _so _much meaning to me.

"Dammit…! Dammit! DAMMIT!!"

I screamed and screamed, but no satisfaction fell upon my pained heart. I couldn't sweep away the painful guilt and regret which had been plaguing the very core of my mind, the center of my conscience. And to realize that all of it was my fault, the pain and despair escalated, threatening to consume me whole, down to every last bit.

"I should have known!! I shouldn't have let her go alone!! All of it was my fault! MY FAULT!!"

•••

From the very beginning, I already had a bad feeling. As the time of her depart approached, I began to fear, and my worry heightened to an extent. And yet, the swordswoman refused when I offered my assistance, stating that she would be okay even if she was alone.

"Please, Negi – sensei. I know my mission is dangerous, but I can't always have you around me all the time…"

"But…"

"No, Negi – sensei. And don't think I refused because I'm annoyed or disturbed by your presence, it simply because you need to concentrate at the task at hand, and you need to rest too. I can't let you accompany me in your current state; you're too exhausted to do so!"

I was silenced completely. Having no more stronger argument to continue, I nodded almost obediently, like a little brother to his sister. Even if unwillingly, I had to let her go to do her mission. That time, I was able to convince myself that she would be alright; after all, it was only a reconnaissance mission. It might be dangerous, but for a fighter as strong as her, it should be alright.

And that was my mistake. My fear began to rise once more as until sunset, she had yet to return. As the night fell on the horizon and the gentle moon began to replace the mighty sun on the sky's throne, I couldn't see any sign of her. I continued to wait until midnight; my heart was as dark as the surrounding. Eventually, it hit me, something must have happened to her.

"Sensei!!"

"W-what is it, Chiu – san?" I asked, my tone shivered due the heaping fear in my heart. As if I knew what she would say next, my heart stopped beating for a moment, yet it felt like an eternity.

"Setsuna has been captured by Megalomesembria!!"

•••

She was always being the one to give me comfort, whether it was when I was lonely, or when I was gloomy. Her words bore so much significance to me, whether it was advice, or just some words of comfort. She… always knew what is going in my heart and what is circulating in my head. Always. Just like that time.

"Your heart has been captured by your father, Negi," she said amidst the heat of the battle. "Burdened so much by dreams and goals, you've always chased your father, and it was the source of all your talents and powers, am I correct?"

"But, only look ahead could make you tripped by a stone right beside your feet," she continued, as I could only listen in awe, completely stunned. "You might even miss the _Sakura _that bloom in your hand."

"…"

"Your adversary right now is me. So please, look only at me."

One of the most precious advices I had received in my whole life, it cast all my pride away, and my initial idea of 'I have to win'. She was right; all along I had been accompanied by the most wonderful of comrades, and how could I ignore them who had always been helping me, whilst searching for my dad. Her words had awakened me; I must not gaze afar at the end of the road, for I was still just standing on the starting line. And I was grateful for that.

"I'll only look at you!!"

I couldn't remember, why did I utter those words? Was it just from the heat of the moment, or was it a pure confession from the deepest part of my heart, that even I myself had no control over? An honest admittance of devoted affection?

Began from that time, I started to gaze more at her. Every look, every gestures she made, never escaped my eyes. Whenever I saw her, the whole world would disappear, leaving only her and her beauty. Her dark eyes were full of lucidity, and it was a light that was always able to cheer me up whenever I was gloomy. Her dark hair was always bearing the smell of sakura, a fragrance I had been accustomed with by the year of our togetherness. All of her was enlightenment; every inch of her was a blessing. At least, it was for _me._

"Negi – sensei, I am a half demon. I am not worthy of such recognition…" she said, blushing profusely. Yeah, she was a half demon, so what? She was still a girl that needed protection; she was still a living being that needed love.

"Not for me, Setsuna…" I whispered softly. "Not for me."

Because… she was my _angel_.

•••

And yet, I left her. As sorrowful as it was, I _left _her alone in the dark prison, with the cruelest fate for a living being: death. It was at times like this, that I would began to brood it over, contemplating at what benefit did my strength do me in this occasion. I realized that I was weak; the very strength I got had failed me, leaving a proof of despair that I wasn't able to save her. I was just a loser, nothing more.

No tears could undo what had happened; no sadness could atone for what had occurred. There was no pride in failure, and there was no happiness in loss. One couldn't feel any joy, after losing the most precious one. Only regret, and that was all there is to it.

"Setsuna…" even so, the tears were uncontrollable, no matter how hard I tried to fight the sob, not to lose into sadness, in the end I just couldn't. "SETSUNAA!!"

Would there be any chance of repentance now? For me?

•••

Make it longer. Saying it is one thing, but to actually bring it into reality is a totally different matter. Even though I've already finished it for a week, the process to make it longer has made it took more time than planned. And yet, I am satisfied now I have finished it. Then again, I realize that this one is not without errors, so please give me any critic you want.

The next chapter will be the finale, where the conclusion of their story lies! Oh yeah, the ending will be up to the poll's result on my profile! Please vote, and look forward to the end of Farewell! Well then, see ya!


End file.
